Julius (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (''NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Julius and trigger his rival scenes, any information regarding him becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to female main characters only.) '' Julius (Juli in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Julius arrives on the Island after you've completed your first Rainbow Recipe. He is egotistical, opinionated, and considers himself a fashion expert. Julius specializes in blacksmithing and fashion. He is sometimes mistaken as a girl, but is just a man with flare. He is the artistic type, a fan of fashion and style, and very upfront about his feelings. However, sometimes he focuses so much on art that he forgets to do the job well. Julius is a big fan of gem accessories , of course, and he also likes pumpkin products. First Meeting After it says that you can meet a new resident by going to the Blacksmith's, walk past it in the Ganache Mine District and you'll meet Julius. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: Coming soon. Regular Day After Marriage: 6:00 AM - 7:30 AM: House 7:30 AM - 8:00 AM: Caramel River District 8:00 AM - 8:30 AM: Maple Lake District 8:30 AM - 9:00 AM: Ganache Mine District 9:00 AM - 5:30 PM: Ramsey's Blacksmith 5:30 PM - 7:00 PM: Ganache Mine District 7:00 PM - 8:30 PM: Maple Lake District 8:30 PM - 9:30 PM: Caramel River District 9:30 PM - 10:30 PM: House 10:30 PM - 6:00 AM: Bed Loves and Likes Loves: "'This is great! I love it. You're so considerate!"' *Chestnut pie *Mont Blanc Cake *Shining Perfume *Pumpkin Cake *Pumpkin Croquette *Pumpkin Pie *Pumpkin Pudding *Pumpkin Stew *Pinkcat Flower *Purple Herb *(All) Refined 2 and 3 sparkled refined gems, especially Amethyst Likes: "Oh my, how lovely! I like this! This is acceptable! Gracias!" *Perfume (Good & Perfect) *Lavender *Rose Neutral: "Thank you. What a nice thought." Hates: ''"Oh, come on! I hate this thing!"'' *(All) Wonderfuls Infatuating Heart Events 2-Heart Event Julius will come to your house and give you a Pinkcat flower. 4-Heart Event Upon talking to Julius at the appropriate time, he'll ask you if you're free at lunch, and whether or not you'd like to go to the Sundae Inn to have lunch with him. Afterward, be sure to show up at the Sundae Inn around noon (you cannot trigger the event if you show up late). 5-Heart Event Julius will come to your house and give you an Amethyst. Then, go visit him in the Blacksmith shop, and he'll ask you for a Ruby or Sapphire. 6-Heart Event Talk to Julius at the appropriate time and he'll ask you to meet him later at Alan's Tree. Go to the tree at around 12:00 PM - 1:00 PM and he'll confess his love to you, you may then reject or accept him. Heart Lines 0 Hearts: "How's work going? Just don't work too hard, 'kay?" 1 Heart: "My my, you sure are a hard worker." 2 Hearts: "I grew up on Waffle Island, but I left to study fashion. After all my traveling, though, I guess there's no place like home." 3 Hearts: "I never thought this island would change while I was gone. I guess I was wrong, though." 4 Hearts: "I love pretty little things like buttons, gems, and flowers. I used to get bullied, though, because guys aren't supposed to like that stuff." 5 Hearts: "I haven't heard from my parents in a while. They travel all over doing art, and they don't remember to contact me very often." 6 Hearts: "Everyone becomes prettier when they're in love!" 7 Hearts: "I've gone head over heels for someone! My heart just won't stop racing! ♥" 8 Hearts: "When you're in love, everything seems more cheerful! It's wonderful!" 9 Hearts: "I can bring out the best in you! Why, you say? Because I understand you the best! ♥" 10 Hearts: "I don't believe it. I just can't stop thinking about this one person... Don't look so worried, ___. That person is you!" Proposal and Marriage Upon showing Julius the blue feather, you arrive at Daren's Tree. Julius is surprised and asks the character if she is sure, since after all, he is really 'nothing more than a man with a beautiful face.' The character nods and Julius happily accepts. You then kiss and appear at the Town Hall to tell the mayor the good news. Hamilton congratulates you both and sets the date of your wedding. Marriage Lines Beginning: Coming soon. 9 Hearts: Coming soon. 10 Hearts: Coming soon. Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Julius will have a friendly and laidback personality. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have brown, dreamy eyes, a soft smile, and brown hair. The boy's hair will be medium brown and looks a little unkempt, like bedhair. The girl's hair will be light brown, shoulder-length, and curled at the ends. Rival Every bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have two events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them getting married and having a child together. The rival for Julius' affection is Candace. Rival Events (NOTE! In order to trigger rival events you must befriend the person of YOUR character's sex to two hearts for the first event, and then later three hearts for the final event. These events will occur in the same location at approximately the same time with the same needed conditions to trigger them.) 2-Heart Event The first rival event between Candace and Julius is at Waffle Town between 7:30 AM and 10:50 AM. The rival must have two hearts. Julius tells Candace how they used to play, and Candace remembers him as the "mean girl" who used to bully her. Luna then comes and gets mad at Julius for this, since this is the reason why Candace is now very shy. Julius says that little boys usually tease the girls they like. 3-Heart Event The second rival event between Candace and Julius is at Waffle Town between 7:30 AM and 10:50 AM. The rival must have three hearts. Julius questions Candace on why she never wears the clothes he gives her. Candace silently shakes her head and Julius interprets that she dislikes the clothes. He asks if she is still upset over their childhood and even though she denies this, he becomes upset and orders Candace not to touch him. Candace is shocked and runs off, as an angry Luna appears to defend her sister. Julius is in tears as he explains his actual motives; he was planning to propose to Candace all along. A blushing Candace overhears and all is well. Rival Marriage The main character arrives at the church and is instructed by the mayor to sit down along with other guests such as Luna, Shelly, Ramsey and Mira. Soon Candace and Julius are seen walking down the aisle together and Hamilton begins the marriage vows. Julius replied "But of course!" and Candace stutters "I... I do!" They then proceed to seal their marriage with a kiss and the event ends with the guests' congratulations. Rival Child Candace and Julius have a cute little girl named Angie, who is very good at sewing and making clothes like her mom, but she also has her dad's personality too. She has Julius' sense of fashion. Additional Information 'Family' Mira Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has two outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer (scroll up), and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Julius' earrings are now heart-shaped, and the top and bottom of his coat is fringed with black fur. The coat itself resembles a trench-coat and has pink/purple-esque vertical stripes. He now wears a yellow scarf around his neck. His waist has a green belt that looks like it's made of rope. His pants are red bell-bottoms, and his shoes are white and yellow boots. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelors